In recent years there has been increased use of optical fiber communication networks. Early fiber optic communication networks used transmission of one bit of information per data symbol. However, due to the need for high-capacity communications, there is an increasing demand for higher bit rates which has led to the use of higher order modulation schemes for transmissions. Modulation schemes that have been implemented include Quaternary Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) and M-Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (M-QAM), wherein M is an integer with the power of 2 (i.e., 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, etc.). In such modulation schemes, one or more electrical drive signals are used by an optical modulator to generate an optical signal carrying data that is sent in an optical fiber.